


Take 5

by place0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NCT U, SMRookies - Freeform, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place0701/pseuds/place0701
Summary: Unable to focus in the practice room with Taeyong around, Ten confronts his feelings in risky haste.





	

"One, two, three, four... and five and six and seven, eight." The choreographer chanted as she broke down the counts for NCT U's new choreography.

Chittaphon clumsily missed the seventh count, stumbling and stepping on Taeyong's toes.

"Agh, Ten!" Taeyong huffed, annoyed that his own steps were interrupted.

"Sorry, sorry." Chittaphon whined, embarrassed. 

"I can't focus. Why did I miss that step?" Chittaphon thought to himself. 

Mortified, he couldn't wipe the look of embarrassment off his face, unsure what to make of his fluttering heart. His eyes stayed fixed on the floor as he was lost in thought, unable to hear the music or words of their instructor. His chest felt tight as images of Taeyong flickered through his immediate memory. 

"Ten. TeENN...?" Now Chittaphon could almost hear Taeyong's voic-

"TEN." Taeyong said sternly, waving his hand in front of Chittaphon's face, leaning in. Taeyong's gaze was intimidating but breathtaking due to how the darks of his eyes reflected the bright lights overhead. For a moment Chittaphon had forgotten he was standing in a crowded room. He knew only the sound of Taeyong's voice, the twinkle in his eyes and the pitter-patter in his own chest.

"Take 5, everyone." The choreographer declared, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Ten, get it together. This isn't hard. You're not even paying attention." Taeyong barked as everyone else exited the room.

"Sorry. I can't focus." Chittaphon whined shyly. 

"You've been acting really weird. What's going on?" Taeyong asked sincerely, slicking his glistening hair back with his slender fingers. 

Taeyong was doing it again. The thing where he cocks his hip, juts a knee out and unconsciously wiggles his leg up and down. He does it without realizing he's fidgeting. It drives Chittaphon wild. The way his long legs vibrate. His dainty feet tapping the floor. Taeyong's toned slim figure came into full view as he continued to run a hand through his hair. Chittaphon's seen him in the buff probably a hundred times but something about him standing like this is far more erotic. Chittaphon imagined how Taeyong might look under his baggy clothes at that very moment. 

"You're doing it again." Taeyong grumbled.

"Wha?" Chittaphon snapped his head up. How long had he just spaced out that time? What an idiot. So embarrassing. He took a deep breath. 

"I'm fine. Just tired. No excuses though. I'll sleep more tonight." Chittaphon said lowly. 

"Ten-" Taeyong started, placing a hand thoughtfully on Chittaphon's cowering shoulder. Chittaphon's gaze followed the hand. A knot taking residence in his throat. A roaring fire had returned to the pit of his stomach. This happens every time Taeyong touches him. The feeling leaves Chittaphon incredibly confused. What is this? 

"If you need anything-" Taeyong continued, "you can talk to me." 

"Thanks." Chittaphon breathed. A sad tone in his broken voice. 

Taeyong's expression became even more tender seeing Chittaphon looking so pitiful. 

"Gah.." Taeyong huffed, burying his face in his hand, throwing his head back in frustration. "Seriously, dude. What's wrong?" He prodded. 

"I don't know..." Chittaphon trailed off. "I just feel nervous." 

Taeyong's brows furrowed. "Nervous? About the choreography? You'll get it, don't worry. We have a lot of time and you're really-"

"Not from that." Chittaphon interrupted. "I think it's you. I can't focus because you make me nervous." He admit. A sad, solemn look taking over his entire face. He glanced up at Taeyong who was now staring at him blankly. He rolled his wide eyes to the side, and up, then back to Chittaphon. "Me??" Taeyong exclaimed, pointing to himself. "What the hell did I do?" Hurt and confusion was evident in his voice. 

"That." Chittaphon said, waving his hand up and down in Tae's direction. "Just that. Being in the room."

Taeyong sputtered in offense. "Dude, what the ****?" 

"No! That's not... what I meant. Oh God this is so stupid." Chittaphon said, smashing his palm against his forehead.

Chittaphon calmed himself down. He's already started this. Just say something. 

"Taeyong, I think I have a crush on you." He blurted, immediately cringing, expecting the worst.

Taeyong's body tension faded away. His jaw fell agape as he stared blankly at his friend once again. 

"You're shitting me." Taeyong replied in disbelief.

"I'm not." Chittaphon said shamefully, looking down at the floor, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Suddenly Taeyong's eyes began to shimmer. A pure smile meeting his reddened cheeks.  
"I like you too, Ten. I didn't wanna be weird about it so I never said anything, but it's true. I really like you. THAT way."

In that moment Taeyong seemed vulnerable. Chittaphon knew he was telling the truth by the way his gaze had transformed to puppy eyes. How his teeth showed in his smile. Chittaphon grabbed Taeyong by both hands and pulled him into a spontaneous hug. Taeyong pulled away, grabbing Ten by his shoulders and peeking around the room to make sure they were still alone before pulling him in close once more.

"You really mean it?" Taeyong asked like a child. 

Chittaphon smiled. A giggle escaping him. His air brushed Taeyong's face. "Yes, I'm serious." Chittaphon laughed cutely.

Those words were the final thing Taeyong needed to hear. Very naturally he greeted Chittaphon's soft lips with his. Eyes closed, Chittaphon allowed himself to melt under Taeyong's touch. It felt right. A very innocent, sweet kiss. Taeyong bounced on his heels with a childish grin as he stared at Chittaphon. He couldn't help himself so he kissed him again. Chittaphon kissed back deeper this time. Flirtatiously placing a hand at the nape of Taeyong's neck. 

Their tender moment was no sooner interrupted by the boom of music echoing through the room, sending their hearts nearly out their throats. Startled they separate, searching quickly for the source of the noise.

There stood Doyoung with his finger on the play button. 

"What? It's been five minutes." Doyoung said passively as the two boys stared at him like two wild animals caught in headlights. Doyoung remained unfazed. Of course he'd seen what had just happened, but he already had his theories. It didn't surprise him. "Whatever." He shrugged. "Let's just dance. It's getting late. I'm hungry." 

Ten and Taeyong returned to their designated positions as everyone else began to file back into the practice room. They exchanged glances from across the room. A blush veiling Chittaphon's face. Now he would REALLY have a hard time keeping his focus.


End file.
